Our Lips Are Sealed (2)
Our Lips Are Sealed (2) is the sixteenth episode of Season 5 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on February 27, 2006 in Canada and on May 12, 2006 in the United States. Summary Emma's dieting has transformed into a full-on eating disorder, and she's willing to do whatever it takes to keep it a secret even publicly dating Peter so that Manny will stop talking to her. But as Emma pushes herself towards mental and physical collapse, she's driving away the only people who can help her. Main Plot Emma finds it insanely difficult to keep her relationship with Peter a secret from Manny. When Manny confronts Emma about the way she's been purging and avoiding meals, Emma finally tells Manny about her new boyfriend, putting them at odds. After Peter becomes wise to Emma's eating habits he decides that she needs help. Along with Manny and the newly reunited Spike and Snake hold an intervention that has terrible results. Emma ends up suffering from a panic attack & ends up in the hospital. While at the hospital, Manny tells Emma she needs to stop what she's doing or she'll die. The episode ends with Emma saying she's going to try and beat her eating disorder. Sub Plot Alex and Hazel try to get along for Paige's sake. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song Our Lips Are Sealed by the Go-Go's. |-| Gallery= efafda.jpg fdaf.jpg fdsafda.jpg trwtwretewt.jpg rtwtrtrtwtr.jpg Topy flirting with Hazel.jpg ;lkjhgfds.jpg 102.jpg aw.jpg Palex1.jpg Pemma!.jpg dsaD.jpg MannyUpset.jpg Emma in bed.jpg Panic Attack.jpg OLAS1.20.jpg Tumblr m0oqwtDqW01qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m0or739nr21qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m0or3uLXeg1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m0oqtqa47s1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m0oqthMRb31qc1tpr.jpg Erteff.jpg 516 001.jpg |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson Supporting Cast *B.D. Freeman as Mr. Ellis *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black Absences *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi |-| Quotes= :School Marquee: "Yearbook Submissions This Thursday Last Day!" :(Emma enters her house and finds Manny, Peter and her parents sitting in the living room.) :Emma: "What's going on?" :Spike: "Come sit down here, honey. Manny and Peter came over here because they're worried about you." :Snake: "It's not just them. Your teachers told me that you're having trouble in school." :Emma: "They're lying." :Snake: "No, they're not, Emma. We want you to go talk to someone: a therapist about why you're not eating." :Emma: (in a irritated tone, raising her voice) "I am eating. There is nothing wrong!" :Peter: "You're hiding food." :Manny: "You've got major psycho mood swings." :Spike: "You're just not you and were worried." :Emma: "And you guys are all so perfect? You take advantage of drunk girls (Peter), you are the drunk girl (Manny), and the last time I checked, you were making out with his mother (Snake.)" :Snake: "Emma, you need to calm down." :Emma: "No, I need to get out of here." :Manny: "You can't go, Emma. We need to get you help." :Emma: (shouting) "You did this! You told them. This is all your fault, Manny!" :Manny: (to Emma about the chore pie chart) Does it have a laundry part on it? Because I'm all out of underwear and this commando chafing is killing me. :(Emma rushes downstairs and starts throwing Manny's clothes on the floor) :Manny: What are you doing? That's my stuff! :Emma: Kicking your sorry butt out, Manny once and for all. :Paige: Another night in the security office. :Alex: Just think of it as mall detention. :Hazel: I shouldn't have dived over the counter for that whipped cream canister. :Alex: If only those German tourists hadn't gotten in the way! |-| Featured Music= *''"Beautiful House"'' by Leeroy Stagger - Heard in opening scene. *''"Hellhound"'' by The Matadors *''"If You Can Do It"' by The Novaks *''"Kikio"'' by Premiums |-| Links= *Watch Our Lips Are Sealed (2) on YouTube *Watch Our Lips Are Sealed (2) on YouTube *Watch Our Lips Are Sealed (2) on GorillaVid Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 5